triste lettre (fruk)
by asma-chan
Summary: Francis, meurtri et ne pouvant plus contenir ses sentiments pour son ennemi le plus cher, Se décida a lui écrire une simple lettre qui partagera avec lui ses sentiments les plus tristes.


"Cher Angleterre.  
À toi qui lis cette lettre à l'instant même,  
À moins que tu ne l'ai déjà brûlée.  
C'est France.  
Je sais très bien que tu hais les lettres.  
En particulier les miennes.  
Ça a toujours été le cas.  
Ce, depuis des siècles.  
Et ça ne changera sans doute jamais je suppose.  
Mais je te prie de lire celle-ci.  
Juste pour cette fois.

Aujourd'hui, je t'ai vu avec Amérique.  
Vous aviez l'air si bien ensemble.  
Juste tout les deux.  
Tu souriais de façon amoureuse lorsque tu le regardais.  
Et lui faisait de même.  
Ça se voyait.  
Et dieu sait comment j'aime ton sourire.  
En fait non...  
Je n'aime pas que ton sourire.  
J'aime tout en toi.  
Ta voix qui me réchauffe le coeur.  
Ton regard intense qui embrase mon corps.  
Tes fins doigts qui m'ont si souvent pressé le cou lors des guerres.  
Même tes gros et stupides sourcils je les aime.

Dis-moi...

Te rappelles-tu de ce jour où tu m'as appelé grand-frère pour la première fois?

Écosse t'avait cassé ton arc ce jour là.  
Comme à mon habitude,  
J'avais prévu de te montrer les dernières tendances de mon pays.  
Pour t'agacer un peu.  
Mais ce jour là, en te voyant dans cet état,  
Je n'avais pas osé.  
C'était la première fois que je te voyais pleurer.  
Et j'aurai préféré que ce soit la dernière et seule fois.  
Je t'avais tout de même demandé ce qui n'allait pas avec ma petite voix provoquante.  
Tu sais très bien que j'adorais faire ça!

Et toi, comme à ton habitude,  
Tu m'avais dit d'aller creuver.  
Pas mignon du tout hein...

J'avais enfin vu le problème avec ton arc.  
Et je t'avais juré de t'aider.  
Quitte à en mourir.  
Tu ne m'avais pas cru pourtant.

Mais lorsque je suis revenu,  
Le sang sur les mains,  
Sur le visage,  
Sur tout le corps,  
Avec un nouvel arc pour toi,  
Tu m'as regardé avec de grands yeux.

Ce jour là,  
Ecosse m'avait bien arrangé le portrait.  
Mais je ne l'avais pas regretté.  
Car, même si aux premiers abords,  
Je t'ai revu pleurer,  
J'ai entre-aperçu un sourire se dessiner sur tes lèvres  
Alors que des larmes ruisselaient sur tes tendres petites joues.  
Et même si je demeurais taché de ce sang impur,  
Tu m'avais serré contre toi.  
Comme si tu m'avais vraiment aimé l'espace d'un instant.

Tu ne voulais pas me remercier.  
Mais pourtant, tu t'y étais forcé,  
Pour me faire plaisir.  
Et pour la première fois.  
Tu m'as dit.  
"Merci, Grand frère France."

Et même si ça ne fut que l'espace d'un instant.  
Je fus heureux.  
Pendant bien longtemps.

Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi  
Je parle de cette évenement dans cette lettre.  
Peut-être tu trouves ça totalement ridicule d'ailleurs que je le mentionne.  
Mais pourtant, chez moi, ça a été un déclencheur.

Et depuis...

Tu as brulé mon âme.  
Brisé mon coeur.  
Noyé mes yeux de pleurs.  
Torturé mes membres,  
Qui depuis si longtemps désiraient de te prendre.  
Tout cela à cause de l'amour torturé que je porte pour toi.

C'est tragique et ironique, ne trouves-tu pas?  
Je suis la nation de l'amour  
Et je ne suis même pas capable d'être aimé en retour  
par l'homme que j'idolâtre.

Mais ce n'est rien.  
Certainement.

Après tout, ne dit-on pas que lorsque la personne que l'on aime est heureuse,  
Nous le sommes de facon réciproque?  
Et moi, C'est tout ce que je te souhaite.  
D'être heureux.  
D'oublier ton triste passé.  
Et de vivre innocemment avec celui que tu as toujours désiré.

Ne te sens pas responsable pour ce qui est de moi.  
Mon tendre et premier amour.  
Tu auras été un bon souvenir en ce qui me concerne.  
C'est de ma faute si je n'ai pas réussi à te conquérir.

Après cette lettre,  
Lorsque l'on se reverra,  
Tout redeviendra normal.

Je viendrais te taquiner.  
Comme si elle n'avait jamais été écrite.  
Et toi, tu me frapperas.  
Comme si elle n'avait jamais été lu.

Il n'empêchera que mes sentiments resteront intacts envers toi.  
Je t'aimais.  
Je t'aime.  
Et je t'aimerai encore tu sais.  
Et ce,  
Éternellement.

Désolé de t'avoir fait perdre du temps.

Sincèrement.  
France

« -Vous ... stupide »


End file.
